What now?
by Hads
Summary: What happens now that Rafe is back from the doolittle raid without Danny?
1. Default Chapter

Rafe was standing along the coast of the beach. It had been 2 weeks since he came back from the Doolittle raid and hadn't spoken to Evelyn since the day he got back. She had been pretty distant from him and he knew why. It was because of Danny. He knew she loved Danny, but what he didn't know was did she love Danny more then him. Before Danny left, He and Danny were best friends. They did every thing together. He remembered the time Danny made paper wings for Rafe to jump off of the barn with, he remembered the time they were getting their tests done at the hospital - the hospital he met Evelyn at -Danny helped him with the eye exam, he remembered how Danny's father use to run him down. Danny went through a lot. Rafe never could understand how strong Danny was. If Rafe was in that situation, he would be so destroyed inside out. But ever since the incident with Evelyn and Danny, Rafe couldn't look at his best friend in the eye and think of him the same way. Every time he did, all he saw was his best friend stilling his girl. He had hatred toward his friend. He loved Evelyn and Evelyn didn't love him back. It was like someone had stabbed him repeatable in the back leaving him to die gasping for breath. That is what happened to Danny. Rafe thought. I told him he was going to be a father, and he would never see Evelyn or his son or daughter again. While Rafe was in thought, he felt a brush against his arm. It was Evelyn.  
  
"Hey." Evelyn said, looking down at her feet, which was impossible considering she was as big as a house with Danny's child. She had been crying over the loss of Danny and how distant Rafe had been.  
  
"Hey." there had been a long silence.  
  
"It's been a while"  
  
"Yeah it has."  
  
"I was gonna come see you, but I didn't think you - I thought maybe you wanted some time, you know, some time to think." Evelyn thought 2 weeks was enough time for rafe to settle down, but she didn't think it would be this awkward. Rafe wasn't looking at her and she was worried about him. A long pause had gone by, the kind, even though they were at the ocean, you could hear a pin drop.  
  
"You are the one that didn't want to talk." Rafe answered shortly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS EVELYN! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT IS?" Rafe had lost it. He was not only feeling sorry for himself, but he was all frustrated and taking it out on Evelyn.  
  
"Well, yea, but you hardly spoke to me when you came back and I just thought you needed time."  
  
"Well did it ever occur to you that I needed somebody to talk to!!! Because Danny isn't here. My best friend DIED! DIED in my arms, I sat there watching him breathe his last breath! For the first time in my life I couldn't protect my best friend. Do you know what it's like to not be able to help your best friend?" Evelyn didn't say anything, she knew he had things he had to say and thought she would just let him talk.  
  
"Evelyn.......I told him about his baby, your baby. When I saw you guys together, Danny looked so happy. I haven't ever seen him like that. He looked found. Like he was loved for the first time, and I had to tell him, I just thought maybe he would live, and come back to his family, like I came back to you. "Evelyn was frozen. She couldn't believe he was telling her all of this. She couldn't believe Rafe told Danny and she didn't.  
  
"Oh Rafe no!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Ev, but I had to." For the first time since they had both been standing there, Rafe looked over at Evelyn. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her hair was blowing in the breeze; her eyes were puffy with tears as if she had been crying before she came there. He didn't know what else to say.  
  
"I'm not sure I can be here anymore." Evelyn looked up into the eyes she loved so much, but they didn't look like they use to. They use to be loving, adventurous eyes willing to try anything. Now they had a type of glaze over them, like he didn't feel like going on, like he could give up at any moment.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I think I'm gonna go back to Tennessee. It just seems right. When I went to bury Danny last week, I found out a lot of things that I didn't know about Danny. That is where we lived and I can't just not be there anymore. I came here to be a pilot, with Danny, and with Danny not here-"  
  
"I understand" was all she said  
  
"But, you can come with me. If you want I mean, you don't have to"  
  
"Well, I don't know Rafe, I live here."  
  
"Yea, well, it's getting cold; you might need to get back. I don't want you to catch a cold or anything."  
  
"Okay Rafe, I'll hope to see you soon." With that they both went separate ways. Rafe went to the barracks and Evelyn went to her house that she shared with 2 other nurses.  
  
The next day, Rafe was in his room packing. He missed Evelyn. He wanted to be there with her. He had found so much stuff about Danny when he went back to his house. Like how Danny lived. He knew he lived in a broken down house, but a house without a kitchen? Rafe used to go over to Danny's before it got really bad with his father. They kept talking about how they were going to fix it all up. His room was very different then he remembered. When he was younger Danny's room like a little bigger then what it really was. But it was about the size of a large closet. Danny's stuff sat in his room, the stuff that he had. A pair of shoes, a change of close, a pile of pillows were he slept, and an old china plate where he had his last meal in that house. He moved in with Rafe after his father had killed himself with a gun when Danny was about 14.  
  
Rafe didn't think Evelyn would ever forgive him. I guess I won't see her again. Rafe thought. He finished packing his bag and headed out the door. A taxi was waiting for him. He loaded his stuff in the back and got in. Looking back, leaving the worst part of his life behind. Except maybe Evelyn. 


	2. chapter two

Evelyn watched silently from behind an old wall as Rafe left. Lord what am I gonna do now? She thought. Evelyn missed Rafe so much. She wanted to be with him so bad. Why did I not just move to Tennessee with him? Evelyn walked down to the beach. It was so peaceful she wanted to stay there forever. Finally, she decided it was getting late so she walked back to her home where Sandra was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Ev! Where have you been?"  
  
"OH, I went on a walk, must have lost track of time."  
  
"Well, there is still some cucumber sandwiches on the table if you want some."  
  
"Alright thanks Sandra."  
  
"Are you alright? You look upset."  
  
"Yea I'm fine." Evelyn looked away from Sandra, because she always knew when Evelyn was lying. But it Sandra knew she wasn't alright.  
  
"You miss him." Evelyn looked back at Sandra.  
  
"Yes! I'm so stupid Sandy! Why didn't I just go back to Tennessee with him? He asked me and I told him that I live here. What kind of an answer is that?"  
  
"Evelyn, don't be too hard on yourself! The man asked you to go live with him in Tennessee. You didn't know what to say! I would have been more surprised if you said yes."  
  
"I know, but what do I do? Should I go after him? Or should I just let him go?"  
  
"Evelyn, now that is a stupid question. Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes, I guess I should go after him. Thanks for that Sandy; you always know how to help and what to say." Evelyn smiled at Sandra.  
  
"What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't?"  
  
Evelyn had no idea how to find Rafe. It would take a lot of time to find out what part of Tennessee he lived in. She knew Red was one of Rafe's best friend's so she thought he might have an idea. Evelyn decided it would probably be best if she waited until after she had the baby, Things would be easier then. Evelyn was planning everything out in her head. After she thought of whom to ask, she was quiet satisfied and went to bed. 


	3. chapter three

Rafe Finally got to his destination. Tennessee. He went to his old house growing up as a child. His parents gave it to him when they moved to Kentucky. They told Rafe he could have it to live in for himself about 4 years ago. This house held so many memories. He was glad to finally be here. It was just how he left it, but dusty. He thought for an instance that he might call Evelyn. Just to tell her he made it alright, and to see how she was doing. I'll call her tomorrow. Just so I can get settled in, then I'll call her. Rafe unpacked his suitcase and went downstairs to the kitchen. He was starving, but of course there was nothing in the house. He decided to go out to eat. It would be nice to get out in his home town. He might even run into some good friends. So he got his keys and walked out the door.  
  
After walking around for an hour, he finally decided on Mel's Dinner. He and Danny would come here as much as they could when they were kids. At first Rafe didn't want to go in, but then his stomach overcame him. He sat down on a stool looking at the window, when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around to see a tall, skinny, blond haired-blue-eyed girl in front of him. It was Olivia. Olivia was Danny's old girlfriend. He dated her before he left for the air force, but they broke up because she didn't want to have a relationship with someone who would always be away.  
  
"Olivia! I can't believe this!"  
  
"How are you! What are you doing down here? I haven't seen you in years! How's Danny?" The last comment made Rafe wince. He didn't know what to say. Olivia was staring at him with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Rafe? You there?" She started laughing at him, then realizing something was seriously wrong.  
  
"Oh, yea, umm....I'm fine."  
  
"And Danny?"  
  
"Umm....He died in the raid to Tokyo."  
  
"what! That's horrible! I'm so sorry for bringing this up, I had no idea!" She could see the pain in his eyes and could almost kick herself for saying anything, But she didn't know.  
  
"Yea, it's still a shock to me. I decided to come down here and live after it happened."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I never thought about this happening. If there's anything I can do-"  
  
"Thank you." Rafe didn't want to talk about it. Olivia left and he sat there alone, not being disturbed for the rest of his meal. That was how it went for the next couple of weeks. Rafe would randomly run into someone he hadn't seen in a long time, and they would ask him about Danny. The news spread fast about his death, and instead of people asking where he was, they were apologizing. Rafe couldn't take anymore apologies. He decided to try and mpve on with his life. Nothing good came about his move to Tennessee. He picked up the phone and dialed information. Then the line was connected to who he was trying to call. He then started having regrets. What am I doing?  
  
"Hello?" He was just about to hang up but it was too late.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Oh, this is Rafe, listen, Remember when you told me you if there's anything you could do... Well do you think we could do something? I am tired of doing nothing and I have no one to hang out with."  
  
"Oh...sure! How about we meet at the Dinner in an hour?"  
  
"Great! Thanks Olivia. This really means a lot."  
  
"No problem, see you then" and with that they hung up. Rafe was excited because he hadn't had someone to hang out with in forever. His life was forever changed and he didn't want to be miserable. Meeting with an old friend was a good way to start. 


End file.
